vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Suì-Fēng
Summary Suì-Fēng '''(ソイフォン) Is the Captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13. She boasts one of the highest speeds as a captain and is pretty deadly in close combat. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 7-C to 7-B Name: Suì-Fēng, also romanized as "Soifon" Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: At least one hundred years old Classification: Shinigami, Captain of the 2nd Division, Commander of the Onmitsukidō, 9th Head of the Fēng Family Powers and Abilities: 'Super Strength and Speed, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-flight, Adept/Expert Swordsmanship, Shunpo Master (speed enhancement technique), Adept/Expert Kidō User, Master Assassin, Poison Manipulation (Entry/Low-level) 'Attack Potency: At least City-Block level+ (One-shotted released Ggio Vega with her Shikai), her Shikai also bypasses conventional durability to an extent with its effect, higher with Shunko, Multi City-Block level+ with her Bankai (Created a huge explosion and injured released Baraggan) | At least Multi City-Block level with perfected Shunko| Town to City level with her Bankai Speed: High Hypersonic '(Can tag Yoruichi) | At least '''High Hypersonic '| 'Massively Hypersonic '''with reflexes (Triple Digit Mach) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely much higher Striking Strength: At least City-Block level+ | Multi City-Block level|Town Level Durability: At least City-Block level+, possibly higher | Multi City-Block level| Town Level ' 'Stamina: High, still remained active to engage in battle with having her left arm cut off Range: Extended human melee range, several hundred meters with her Bankai Standard Equipment: Her Zanpakutō, Suzumebachi, Ginjōtan (Stripe of Inverted Silver) (A steel sash worn under armor, its contributing weight makes it harder for the wearer to move fast. The tremendous recoil produced by using her Bankai requires that Suì-Fēng be anchored to a nearby stationary object via this cloth-like material) Intelligence: Highly skilled in the field of stealth, capable leadership (master of onmitsukidō), skilled in general shinigami arts (mostly Hakuda), shown to be insightful and crafty, quickly capable of understanding any situation that presents itself and adjust to it effectively Weakness: Reluctant to use her Bankai (Stated that it offends her pride as a Covert Ops agent, as "It's too large to hide, too heavy to move, and its attack is too flashy for assassination."), her Bankai has a massive recoil and has a normal limit of firing no more than one missile every three days; doing so more often taxes her noticeably, her Shikai is apparently negated on opponents with (much) higher spiritual power Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Hakuda' (Hand-to-Hand Combat): A close-combat style of fighting in which one is unarmed and uses only ones body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. High-speed Taijutsu (Body Skill) attacks are used to overwhelm the opponent. Physical strength and skill is determined by this class. It also seems to be a combination of several martial arts. * Kazaguruma (Windmill): A hakuda technique where one throws their body up into the air, making a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done with one leg high over the head to deliver a devastating kick to an opponent sending them flying away with tremendous force. * Takigoi (Waterfall Carp): A hakuda technique where one blocks the kicks of another opponent by trapping the opponents one foot against the forearm and blocking the other foot with the combatants foot. The move blocks and traps the opponent who is then open to a an attack from the combatants free hand. -'Shunpo' (Flash Step): A movement technique utilized by Shinigami which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. : -'Clones': Suì-Fēng is able to create at least 15 clones of herself at once using Shunpo, similar in principle to Zommari Rureaux's Gemelos Sonído. While they are indistinguishable from her true self and mimic her movements, they do not seem to last long. -'Shunkō' (Flash War Cry): An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō. She fights by surrounding her back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The technique takes the form of wind currents and its incomplete form is concentrated around her right arm. She has enough control to release the Kidō energy as a directed blast that can cause considerable damage to the surrounding area. : -'Mukyū Shunkō '(Tireless Flash War Cry): Suì-Fēng discovered a technique for encircling her body multiple times to make the Reiatsu she emits revolve around her like a vortex indefinitely, therefore once she activates her Shunkō, she is able to maintain it for as long as she wants. -'Suzumebachi '(Hornet): The name of her Zanpakutō. In its sealed form, it resembles a wakizashi with a yellow hilt reminiscent of a Chinese dao. It's release command is "Sting all Enemies to Death" (Jinteki Shakusetsu). * Shikai: Suzumebachi takes on the form of a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Suì-Fēng's middle finger. The colors and pattern of the Shikai resemble those of a hornet. * Nigeki Kessatsu (Death in Two Steps): As its first step, Suì-Fēng stabs her enemy with Suzumebachi's blade. In addition to creating a rather deep wound, the attack leaves a butterfly-shaped stamp on the victim’s body. Spreading from the center of the wound, known as Hōmonka (Hornet's Crest), this stamp becomes the target of Suì-Fēng's second attack. If struck in the same spot that was hit the first time, the person will inevitably die, and thus illustrate "Death in Two Steps." When the ability takes effect, a larger crest quickly spreads out from the two smaller ones, completely destroying the victim's body. The crests are maintained by Suì-Fēng's will, and are impossible to remove unless she wills it. However, for a target of superior Reiatsu, the crest can be forcefully removed. The mechanics behind Suzumebachi's ability take effect not through the point of entry, but rather the point of actual surface contact. This ability is caused by a venom that Suzumebachi secretes. When it enters the target's body, it spreads throughout their body in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, destroying it without a trace. The effect of the poison takes slightly longer to work for those who have enhanced spiritual power. * Bankai: Jakuhō Raikōben (Hornet Thunder Whip): Its appearance is that of a gold armor missile launcher base that encases Suì-Fēng's right arm, and comes all the way above her shoulder to form a face shield that she uses to cover the right side of her face. The entire Bankai is made up of a large pointed gold cylinder with black markings, twice the size of Suì-Fēng herself. Before she activated her Bankai, Suì-Fēng wrapped a heavy metal sash (Ginjōhan) around the building she stood on, in preparation for the attack's massive recoil and the resulting powerful explosion. Being a ranged weapon of the artillery sort, Jakuhō Raikōben has the ability to launch the missile attached to its base. To do so, Suì-Fēng must first raise and aim the huge missile, using the slits present in her face guard to be able to see while doing so. Once targeted, small fins extend from numerous points along the missile, before it is fired. It then tracks its target for a precision strike. After a successful hit, the missile creates a powerful and massive explosion. This attack has a normal limit of firing no more than one missile every three days; doing so more often taxes her noticeably, but she is still capable of firing more than one missile at the same level of power. Others Notable Victories Sakura Haruno(Naruto)(Sakura Haruno's profile) Notable Loses Inconclusive Matches Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post Training (Thousand Year Blood War Arc) Category:Bleach Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:Shinigami Category:Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Assassins Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Poison Users Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Flight Category:Spies Category:Leaders